Das andere Twilight
by Miriam001
Summary: Edward/Rosalie Story. Rose kommt neu nach Forks, und die Cullen s sind schon lange dort (auch Bella). Doch Edward ist sie nicht egal...


**Uff, ich habe mich rangewagt und eine Fanfiction schreiben. Jetzt kommt erst mal das erste Kapitel (Bei mir gibt's keinen Prolog *-*) und hoffe, dass ich für meine Erste FF ´´Das andere Twilight´´ viele Reviews bekomme! PS.: Das ist eine Rosalie/Edward Geschichte! Rosalie ist die etwas andere Bella, doch Bella ist auch dabei. Hier ist sie mit Emmett zusammen. **

**1:**** Forks**

Rosalies POV:

Am liebsten würde ich ewig in meinem Bett liegen. Aber ich musste zur Schule. Und das als meinen Ersten Schultag in Forks. Da meine Mutter an einem Autounfall verstorben war, musste ich zu meinen Nächsten Verwanden ziehen. Und dass war mein Vater Charlie. Ich stand auf, richtete mich für die Schule her und ging zu meinem geliebten roten Cabrio. Der Schulweg war guterweise nicht weit. Ich stand am Anfang vom Gang, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich noch keine Freunde hatte und nicht wusste, wo der _Physik _Saal war. Schon leicht am Verzweifeln fragte ich einen nach den anderen, doch entweder beachtete man mich nicht oder meinte, dass man zu spät kommt. So lange bis ein Mädchen, das sich als Vera vorstellte, mit mir zum PH Saal ging. Ich fand sie sehr nett. Sie erzählte mir ein bisschen über die Stadt und ich hörte gespannt zu.

Die restlichen Stunden (Mathe, Englisch und Geschichte) lernte ich zwei Mädchen namens Angela und Luzyana. In der Pause ging ich mit Vera und Angela zur Cafeteria (Wie es aussieht kannten die beiden sich schon). Ich wollte zum Tisch an dem Auf Luzyana saß zusteuern, doch Angela hielt mich auf. „ Die Mädchen dort kritisieren alles was jemand anderes tut! Ich würde dort nicht hingehen." stimmte sie mich um. Wir folgten Vera zu einem noch leeren Tisch. Ich redete fröhlich mit Vera und Angela. Wenigstens war der Tag nicht so schlecht wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte! Reflexartig drehte ich mich um, als ich eine Tür hörte. Dort kamen eine wirklich schöne Brünette Schülerin und ein leicht bedrohlich aussehender Riese neben ihr. Ein paar Meter dahinter das nächste Paar. Eine schwarzhaarige Elfe neben einen Schlaksigen blonden Jungen. „ Wer ist das?" fragte ich Angela im Gedanken versunken. „Das sind die Cullens. Eigentlich fehlt da noch einer… egal. Sie sind alle adoptiert UND zusammen. Die Brünette, das ist Bella. Der neben ihr heißt Emmett und ist eigentlich ganz nett. Die schwarzhaarige, das ist Alice. Neben ihr Jasper. Sie sind alle von dem Arzt Carlisle Cullen adoptiert. Ach und jetzt kommt auch noch Edward. Auch ein Cullen. Es gibt ein Gerücht dass er wegen Emmett von Bella abserviert wurde.". Ich sah zu Edward. Er richtete seinen Blick auf mich und grinste. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Edward und ich zuckten bei dem Geräusch der Schulklingel zusammen. Jetzt musste ich auch grinsen. Dann ließ ich den Schultag über mich ergehen.

Edwards POV:

Während des Unterrichts ging mir dieses Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf. Rosalie (Wie ich aus Gedanken der anderen hörte). Es war so wie bei Bella damals. Nur tausendmal stärker. Bella war wirklich nicht die richtige. Rosalie war wunderschön und unschuldig. Ich hatte die ganze Stunde ihr Gesicht vor mir. Blaue Augen, Goldene Locken. Atemberaubend. Am liebsten lächelnd. Ich hoffte schon von Alice meine Zukunft vorausgesagt zu bekommen. Aber ich werde sowieso nicht mit ihr reden. Dann könnte ich glatt eine Talkshow mit den Namen ´´Red mal wieder mit einen Monster´´ erfinden. Die restlichen Stunden versuchte ich krampfhaft meine Gedanken zu unterdrücken.

Nach der Schule ging ich so schnell wie möglich zu meinen Volvo und hielt die Luft an. Ich war länger nicht jagen, weshalb meine Augen auch heute pechschwarz sind. Doch meine Adoptivgeschwister ließen auf sich warten. Aber dann kamen sie guterweise und wir konnten losfahren. Emmett teilte uns seine Gedanken laut mit: „ Wisst ihr eigentlich schon, dass eine neue Schülerin bei uns ist? Ich hab gehört ihr Name ist Rebecca!" „Sie heißt Rosalie" korrigierte ich ihn. Ich war heilfroh, als wir bei unserer Einfahrt angekommen waren. „Ich gehe heute jagen. Will jemand mit?" „Ja, ich und Jasper. Wann gehen wir los?" antwortete mein Bruder Emmett ebenfalls mit schwarzen Augen. „… Jetzt" rief ich und flitzte in Richtung Wald. Ich setzte mich auf einen glatten Stein und dachte über den Tag nach. Eigentlich wie jeder andere, nur nicht wenn man die Details beachtete. Jasper unterbrach meine Gedanken, als ich ihn mich von hinten packend spürte. „Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir? Deine Gefühle sind seltsam: Zuerst nachdenklich und mittendrin verliebt. In wen eigentlich?" fragte er mich neugierig. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne." murmelte ich abweisend. Das könnte noch ein langes Gespräch werden.


End file.
